The present disclosure relates to a displaying medium and a displaying apparatus.
For example, JP 2011-75663A (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a displaying apparatus in which an electronic paper device which can be set to be transparent is arranged on the front face of a light-emitting display. Moreover, JP 2008-102660A (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 2) discloses a configuration in which an electronic paper device is included to be superimposed on a liquid crystal display.